


Late Night Solace

by Velocitie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Loneliness, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocitie/pseuds/Velocitie
Summary: Levi chances upon you cooking late at night one day, and you start spending some time in each other's company.





	Late Night Solace

\- - -

(F/N) got up from her bed, making sure her roommates Sasha and Mikasa were sound asleep. She quietly headed to the kitchen area, turning on the lights. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she put an apron on and washed her hands thoroughly.

Feeling on edge from the deafening silence of the night, she started to hum softly to herself, taking care not to make too much of a commotion. Cooking like this in the middle of the night always made her feel at ease. 

“(L/N)?”

She froze, slightly embarrassed that someone had heard her voice. She turned around and was met by piercing steel grey eyes.

“C-captain?”

“What are you doing? It’s late.”

“I missed dinner when I lost track of time training, and thought I would whip something up. I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” 

“No. I was just taking a walk.” He stood there for a moment, looking at her.

(F/N) opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a low rumble. The captain glanced down at the source of the noise and shifted uncomfortably, averting her eyes. (F/N) couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face.

“Would you like to eat together, sir?” she asked.

Levi looked up, his eyes widening for a split second. He didn’t say anything, and observed her expression, which was one of genuine concern.

“…What are you making?”

“Is it alright if I just throw things together? I’m not an expert.”

“I don’t particularly care. It’s not like this is a restaurant anyway.”

(F/N) smiled, turned back around and pulled a bunch of bottles out.

“I’ll be 10 minutes,” she said.

Levi stood there, his back against a kitchen cabinet, watching her. Unlike on the training grounds, it didn’t seem like an evaluation, but rather an observation out of pure interest. After several minutes of her being back in her own world, the sounds of chopping got momentarily drowned out by Levi’s stomach yet again.

The captain cleared his throat, running his hands through his jet black hair in embarrassment. “I’ll be outside,” he said, and promptly left.

(F/N) laughed to herself. He didn’t seem all that intimidating when he wasn’t barking orders around.  
She put the finishing touches, washed up quickly and headed to the dining area.

She found Levi sitting with his back facing her, staring out the window.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, captain.”

He turned around at the sound of her voice and his eyes travelled to the two bowls she was carrying.  
She placed one in front of him and sat to his left, leaving a comfortable space between them.

“Thanks for the food.”

(F/N) nodded, smiling. Levi started to eat, hoping to silence his tummy once and for all. (F/N)’s hands became slightly clammy, suddenly feeling the pressure of cooking for someone else, and she searched his face for any hint of approval. He took a bite and she looked away immediately, remembering how much she hated being stared at whilst eating.

Neither uttered a word until they were finished.

“You look uncomfortable,” he finally said.

“Just worried I’d accidentally poisoned you or something.”

He raised an eyebrow and spoke again, his voice soft. “I don’t remember the last time I’ve had a good meal like that.”

(F/N) widened her eyes.

“That’s a relief,” she said, and stood up, taking her bowl and reaching over to get his. She found his hand over hers and flinched, taken aback by the sudden warmth.

“Oi,” he said.

She looked up.

“Like I said, this isn’t a restaurant.” He got up and took his bowl in his hands, then swiftly reached over and took hers out of her grasp. He began to walk back towards the kitchen.

(F/N) smiled in gratitude and thanked him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“Hey (F/N). Can I ask you a favour?”

She looked up to meet his gaze. It was the first time he had called her by her name.

“Yes, sir?”

“The next time you cook… If you don’t mind not being alone again, give my office door a knock, will you?”

She didn’t manage to hide the surprise on her face. She blushed slightly, then smiled.

“Yes, sir!”

“And (F/N)?”

“Y-yes?”

“When nobody else is around, just ‘Levi’ is fine, okay?” he said gently, turning around and walking away.

\- - -

It was two weeks after, and (F/N) hadn’t been in the kitchen again since then. Levi even started staying up later than before, hoping he’d be able to experience the comfort of that night once again. He could never feel that relaxed in front of the other cadets. 

Since morning, however, he’d been feeling worse than usual. A throbbing migraine and an annoying temperature had plagued him throughout the entire day. Erwin even made him skip training. “Miss a training session? Me?” he scoffed to himself in frustration. He had had no choice but to stay in the bedroom, which was adjoined to his office. 

Thankfully, nobody had disturbed his solitude. “Erwin must have told shitty glasses to leave me alone just for today”, he muttered to himself. He hadn’t been bothered to drag himself out of bed to get himself something to eat. After all, (F/N)’s dinner had spoiled him a little and he could no longer appreciate the food being churned out daily by the kitchen staff anymore. 

“I’m never going to recover at this rate,” he thought to himself. He slowly pushed himself up with his elbows and staggered out of bed, groaning at the stabbing pain in his temples. He stopped short at the door when he saw a light trickling underneath coming from the kitchen. He heard voices and footsteps.  
“(F/N)?” he thought, his spirits slightly lifted.

He pulled the door open and headed toward the kitchen. The most inviting aroma greeted his nostrils. He thought back to what he had asked of her. 

“I guess I can’t force someone to share my company if they don’t want to,” he thought, dejected. The sounds were coming from the dining hall, however, and out of curiosity, he continued walking.

He was met by the sight of (F/N) with two bowls of food yet again, but this time, she was seated next to a familiar face and chatting happily. He squinted and the boy’s face came into focus.

“Jaeger?”

Levi stared at them for a while. His hunger suddenly vanished. 

“…Tch.” He turned on his heel and headed back to his office, unable to understand the sudden sensation in his chest.

\- - -

Levi tossed and turned in bed, trying to get what he had just seen out of his head. “Damn it. I didn’t sign up for this shit.” He cursed himself for finally letting himself think that he could let his guard down around someone. He shoved a pillow over his face, sandwiching himself in darkness.

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He frowned, wondering who it was. 

A gentle female voice called out.

“Captain?”

Levi stared at the door, bewildered. He was half irate, half happy at the sound of that voice, and his muddled thoughts weren’t helped one bit by the constant headache. “What?” he snapped unintentionally.

“C-can I come in?”

Levi stepped out of bed, massaging his temples, and walked towards the door. He opened it cautiously and saw (F/N) standing there, holding a tray with a bowl of soup. He looked at it, then stared at her in confusion.

“Er, I heard you were feeling ill, so I thought instead of calling you down tonight and making you wait I’d just bring supper directly to you instead. Do you have an appetite?”

Levi frowned, not knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late! I was about to bring it over then Eren came out and asked me for training advice.”

Levi stood there frozen, taking in her words. His expression softened and he felt the tightening in his chest ebb away. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he nodded. “Come in.”

He walked in and led her to his desk. She set the bowl on the table, bowed, and made to leave.

“Where are you going?” He frowned.

“To eat in the dining hall, sir.”

“…Eat here. It sucks eating alone,” he said.

Her mouth opened slightly at the unexpected request, and a flush of pink tinged her cheeks. 

“Is that alright with you, sir?”

“Idiot, would I have asked in the first place if it wasn't?”

She smiled sheepishly, nodded, and left the room.

Her knuckles rapped on the door soon after and she came in with her own meal.

She sat in the chair in front of his desk and her eyes scanned his face. His brow was covered in sweat and his face was drained of colour. “You don’t look so good,” she said, worried.

“I’m fine… especially now.” The words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

“Hope I’m not shitty company,” he said quickly.

“With all due respect sir, you’re the best company I could ask for. Mikasa doesn’t eat with anyone but Eren, and if I’d invited Sasha I would’ve had to make 5 portions, not 2…”

Levi looked at her with the usual unreadable expression.

“I thought I told you to drop that sir crap,” he said flatly.

“S-sorry.”

He sighed, and turned his attention to the bowl in front of him. The aroma of herbs engulfed his senses and the warm liquid soothed his throat. He immediately felt the stress of the day and the discomfort from his condition dissipate.

He had always been in favour of solitude, but recently for some reason he was more inclined to spend more nights like these. “It must be because I’m sick”, he thought to himself.

“I’d return the favour one day but I suck at cooking,” he said.

(F/N) grinned. “No worries, it’s fun for me anyway.”

With his stomach satiated, he got up slowly but (F/N) shot up and took the tray. “Let me this time, you’re in no condition to be moving about.”

“You’re lucky my reflexes aren’t up to par today,” he grunted, narrowing his eyes at her grinning face.

He stood up and watched her walk out, forcing himself to suppress the burning desire in his chest.

That night, he slept more soundly than he'd ever done in years.

\- - -


End file.
